The UA SBRP Administrative Core is the glue that holds the many parts of our SBRP together making the whole of our Program greater than the sum of the individual research projects and cores. This Core integrates the many components of our Program to meet the needs of the overall NIEHS Superfund, our stakeholders, and our community. The Administrative Core has both managerial duties as well as important developmental efforts. These include responsibility for the supervision, direction, planning, coordination, and financial accountability of our entire UA Superfund Basic Research Program. The overall objectives are: 1) to manage and coordinate the research projects and support cores to ensure attainment of the Program's proposed research and service objectives 2) to interact with NIEHS and stakeholders to facilitate transfer of our research products for risk assessment, intervention, education, and hazardous waste site management and remediation 3) to provide guidance for the direction of our SBRP 4) to leverage our Program's research with other sources of support in order to expand our research base, and our ability to test and transfer new risk assessment, intervention, and remediation technologies 5) to promote the exchange of scientific information at all levels The Administrative Core will handle all the financial aspects concerning the UA SBRP and associated Projects. To stimulate new collaborations or efforts the Administrative Core will support pilot projects. The Administrative Core will seek input from its Advisory Boards to assure our UA SBRP investigations are timely and focused. Finally the Administrative Core, in conjunctions with the Research Translation Core, will be the conduit for information to our stakeholders and our contact to the public.